Christmas
by LoneStar50
Summary: It was the gift of giving and April received the biggest one.
1. Chapter 1

April:

It was Christmas and it felt good to be home, lying in my own bed and surrounded by the people I love. As I hear the hustle and bustle of the door, it reminds me of a time when life was much easier. Brenna and I would wake the other person up if she was sleeping so we could go downstairs and open our presents greedily. We always checked to see if Santa had eaten all of our cookies and drank our milk that we had left out. Mom would be making her famous Christmas dinner, ham with all the trimmings and dessert was to die for. She would always make us a pecan cake with vanilla frosting. It was heaven. I couldn't get enough of it & would always take my finger and lick the frosting from the pan.

I get out of my bed and reflect how lucky of a person I really am. I think about those who don't have the traditional holidays and instead spend time at the airport waiting for the next flight or those who can't celebrate due to work obligations. I never knew how much this day would mean to me until now. The simplicity of it makes me aware that I should never take little things like this for granted again. We may never live to see another day.

My thoughts then shift to the hospital that I was enclosed in for 30 days. While battling my cancer treatment, I couldn't help but think about Leo's last message on my phone. After listening to it and seeing his family at the hospital, I knew that my life would never be the same. I had panicked at the thought of never seeing Leo and it made me realize how much he means to me. I'm not sure without his comforting words and support that I would have made it this far. He believed in me more than I believed in myself. Even though we were "cancer buddies" I felt like we were more. I know he felt that same way when I looked in his eyes. I'm not sure what happened to Leo since I haven't heard from him and of course his family would never tell me. The hospital couldn't release information because I'm not family. I will always wonder. The tears start coming down my cheeks and I know that I need to pull myself together. I can't go down looking like a mess. I wipe the crocodile tears off my cheeks with the back of my hand and close my eyes to calm myself down. I hear the doorbell ring and my mother calling me down. I tell her that I'll be down in a minute.

I walk down the stairway and into the living room. Everyone is sprawled out on the floor singing songs and eating cookies and candy. I couldn't help but smile. My mom calls me into the kitchen and she tells me how happy she is that I'm home. I give her a huge hug and tell her how much I love her. We both laugh and cry. She tells me that she has a surprise for me and I couldn't imagine what it could be. I was surrounded with my family and friends. She tells me it's in the living room and it's hiding underneath a tree. I walk out into the living room and try to figure out what she means when I see it.

I've never been so happy in my life to see the gift underneath the tree. Brenna was pushing me towards it and told me it's real. It won't break. I turned around and saw my mom with the biggest smile on her face. I ran to it and stood underneath the tree with my gift. I couldn't help but reach out and touch it. I wrapped my arms around it and breathed in the clean scent. It was real and I couldn't be happier. Leo was here. He tilted my face up and leaned down to kiss my lips softly. If I was in heaven, I didn't want wake up. It was the best Christmas I ever received.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas-2

April/Leo:

"Leo, you're really here. I can't believe it."

"April, I take it you missed me. I need to go away more often."

"I don't understand. I hadn't heard from you so I assumed that…I thought I lost you."

"Awe sweetheart, I couldn't make things that easy for you. What kind of friend would I be then?"

"You're more than a friend to me. You should know that by now."

"I know. I just like teasing you."

April wraps her arms around Leo and doesn't want to let him go. Things were perfect and didn't want this bubble to burst. It felt so good and right to be with one another.

"Hey April, as much as I would love to be like this with you all day, we've got other people in your house. I'm pretty sure they want your attention too."

Flustered, April nodes her head and Leo and she head into the living room sitting on the couch. Leo looks over at April and winks at her. She blushes and turns red.

….

Sarah/Brenna/April:

"You know Leo, I could tell you some things about my sister that would make her turn just as red. There was this time…"

"Brenna, this isn't the time."

"Don't be a party pooper April. It's just Leo and the family. It's not like I'm asking mom here to bring in your baby book and share it with him."

Sarah turns to look at April and she immediately says "Mom, you wouldn't. Brenna I could kill you at this moment."

April groans in her hands and can't believe this is happening. Her mom and sister were ganging up on her to try and embarrass her in front of Leo. She peeks to look at Leo and he has this innocent look on his face. Brenna was still being an instigator and was trying to egg it on.

"April, it's not like he hasn't seen anything already."

That got April to turn even redder and she was truly humiliated. There was nothing she wanted to do more than run upstairs and closes her door and pretends this day didn't happen. Her family was having fun at her expense.

"Where you going April?"

"To the kitchen Brenna. Do you need to watch my every move too or find some other way to embarrass me?"

Brenna turns to everyone and says "Looks like I have to do some damage control. She's pissed off."

"April, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I just thought your boyfriend wanted to see what you were like as a kid."

"It wasn't just that Brenna. It was what you said in front of mom. Do you have any idea what type of lecture I'll be getting from her now?"

"I hadn't thought of that April. I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you? It's Christmas."

"Just leave me alone for a bit. I need to calm down and think."

Brenna leaves and it's not too long before her mom comes in to check on her.

"This has got to be the worst day of my life."

"Sweetheart, Brenna didn't mean anything by it. She was trying to just engage Leo."

"By embarrassing me mom."

"I don't believe that was her intention."

"I'm glad you are all having fun at my expense."

"If it makes you feel any better, Leo didn't ask to see the book at all. In fact, your boyfriend seems to be worried about you April."

"I'm fine mom. Could you just tell Leo that I'll be out in a minute? I need to compose myself first."

"Alright sweetie. Just don't take too long."

….

April/Leo:

The door to the kitchen opens and April was about to say something when Leo walked through the door.

"Leo, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to ditch you in the living room and be surrounded by my family. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay April, I understand. Are you okay? I mean with everything that happened back there."

"Just really embarrassed about the whole thing. I probably made a bigger deal out of it than I should of."

"It was actually quite entertaining out there. I really enjoy your facial expressions when you turn red. It made me like you even more."

"Leo…"

"I promise to not look at your book of pictures unless you want me too. I don't want to be on your bad side. It's hard to avoid you."

"Um…there is something I wanted to talk to you about. I don't know if you are aware of this, but my family seems to think you're my boyfriend."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that you're my girlfriend?"

"Am I? I have no idea what we are to be honest."

"Okay, I'll make it clear to everyone. Let's go back outside to the living room."

"Huh, wait, what? I'm confused."

"Trust me okay. I've got this."

"I hope you know what you're doing Leo."

…

April/Leo/Brenna/Sarah/George/Grandma/Beth:

They head out to the living room and everyone turns towards them. Leo has April sit down while he calls for everyone's attention.

"As you all know by now, April and I have become really good friends over a period of time. We both have cancer and I was fortunate to meet her in the cancer group that we both attend. To be honest, she wasn't what I expected. She was everything and more. April didn't instantly fall to my feet like most girls did and she didn't just sit back and take my crap. She was a challenge and I like that. We've had our up and down moments, some good and bad, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Leo then turns to April.

From the moment our paths crossed,  
You've surprised me,  
Distracted me,  
Captivated me,  
And challenged me in a way  
That no human being ever has.  
I've fallen in love with you again and again,  
Countless times, without reservation, 

I promise to be true to you,  
To uplift and support you,  
To frustrate and challenge you,  
And to share with you the beautiful moments of life.  
Someday, if the stars align,  
I might even let you win an argument.

No matter what trials we encounter together or how much time has passed,  
I know that our love will never fade,  
That we will always find strength in one another,  
And that we will continue to grow side by side.

I believe in the truth of what we are,  
And I will love you always,  
With every beat of my heart.

Leo gets down on his knees and takes both of her hands in his. April, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend, to have and told and in sickness and health? I promise to love and cherish you until the end of the earth.

April is in shock at what Leo had said. She knew what she wanted to say, but the words weren't coming out. She closes her eyes for a moment and when she opens them again, everyone is looking at her and waiting for her answer.

April turns to Leo and says "Yes. I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend." She reaches down and kisses him with all her heart. Leo then pulls her towards him and cuddles April in his arms.

…

Beth/Brenna/April/Sarah:

The ladies wanted to talk to April and was wondering if she could pull herself away from her boyfriend long enough to talk. April reluctantly left Leo's arms. They went into the kitchen to talk.

"Wow April, your boyfriend is so romantic, Beth said."

"I couldn't agree with her more. Who knew Leo felt that way about you? Brenna said."

"I'm shocked April. He literally put his heart on the line for you. I like him already, Sara said."

"Thanks everyone. I had no idea he was going to do that. He definitely is full of surprises. I can't believe how lucky I am."


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas-3

April/Leo:

"You do realize Leo that my family is probably grinning from that speech you had made."

"So does that mean they accept me now? I mean, not to toot my horn or anything, but I thought I did a pretty good job out here."

"My mom, Brenna and Beth just fell in love with you."

"I'm not sure I can handle that many woman in my life April. I know that I'm loveable, but one woman is all I can handle."

"I'm assuming you are talking about me right? I don't need any competition for you affections."

"April, no one has a chance in the world. You're my special girl and the only one who has my heart."

"Awe…that is so sweet."

"Don't get all sappy on me now. I have that reputation to uphold."

"Have I told you how much I love having you here? You are the best Christmas present that I've gotten."

"Wow, that's all it took. I could have saved some money then."

"You didn't get me a gift did you? I mean, I don't have anything for you Leo. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Relax April. Don't' get so freaked out. This is actually for everyone, not just you."

"Whew. Okay tell me, what is it?"

"Patience. It'll reveal itself soon."

"Leo, why would you do that to me? You know that I'm not a very patient person when it comes to surprises."

"How about I give you a hint?"

April's eyes light up and Leo can't help but laugh at her. She was making this too easy for him.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you have any idea how cute you are when you get excited? I can imagine you were just that adorable when you were younger."

"Leo…"

"It's a surprise April, that's why they give call it that."

April pouts like a little child and all Leo wants to do is kiss her and make her feel better. She had no idea on freaking adorable she was.

….

Beth/Brenna/Sarah:

"Can you believe those two? It's almost like we don't exist anymore."

"I thought it was just me Beth. I guess that's what happens when you fall in love."

"Thank goodness I'm not like that. I can't even imagine looking all loveys dovey and each other's arms. April looks like she is lost with Leo."

"It's sweet to see your sister so happy after everything she's been through."

"It is. I'm still in awe of Leo and how he asked her to be his girlfriend."

"Leo Hendrie has done a number on your sister. I wonder if we went over there and stood in front of them would they even acknowledge us."

"Look at them. How freaking adorable are they?"

"Ugh…I'm ready to open presents already."

"Let's ask your mom and see if that's okay."

"Mom, can we open presents now? I'm tired of watching April make out with Leo and there is only so much cookies I can eat."

"Brenna, that's not very nice. Let your sister be happy."

"Come on mom. I know that you are fond of Leo right now after he did all that mushy stuff for April, but some of us want to gag."

Sarah rolls her eyes and then looks back at Brenna. "You get to open one present and then you sit down and behave yourself until it's time for dinner."

"Yes. I promise. Come on Beth, let's get you a present too."

Sarah smiles at Brenna and then looks over at April with Leo. She was happy for her two girls.

…

April/Leo/Sarah:

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt. Leo, I was wondering if you will joining us for dinner or will you be having holiday celebration with your family?"

"Thank you for the offer Mrs. Carver, but I'll be with my family this evening. I hope you understand with the surgery and everything, my family wants to celebrate my success."

"Of course Leo. I understand. Maybe another time Leo."

"I'm not holding you up Mrs. Carver are I?"

"No, no. I don't want to rush you. Enjoy yourself."

"I do have a present for your family though."

"Leo, that's not necessary. You being her and surprising April was the best gift."

April turned to her mom. "Wait, how did you know about Leo?"

"Sweetie, you talked in your sleep about how worried you were about Leo. You kept mentioning his name and how he was your cancer friend."

"Oh."

"I asked Beth if she knew who Leo was and the only person who came to mine was Leo Hendrie and to make a long story short, I just happen to run into him at the grocery store literally, with a shopping cart."

Leo turns to April. "It was all good after that. Your mom apologized and we talked. She mentioned your name and I guess my eyes lit up. I told her that I would come."

"Mom, thank you. Leo…"

"I know April."

"Well I'm going to leave you kids alone. I've got to check on dinner."

Sarah leaves the two kids alone so they can have time alone for one another.

"That was really sweet of your mom April. I see why your Uncle George likes her."

"Wait, what? That's gross. He doesn't like her does he? 

"He can't seem to take his eyes off her. I've noticed him watching her."

"I don't want to think about that right now."

Just then Leo's phone rings and he answers it. He tells the other person thank you before turning back to April.

"Well, it's time April. My gift to the family is here. Ready to know what it is?"

"Of course I do." April jumps up from the couch and pulls Leo up.

"If you give me a moment, I'll be right back with it."

Leo opens the front door and walks outside to the car waiting outside. April, Brenna and Beth look anxiously out the window and can't believe their eyes. They start screaming causing Sarah and George to see what's going on. They hurry to the front door after the girl's outcry and once George opens it, he sees what Leo has done.

"The girls had me thinking something bad had happened to you. They were screaming their heads off."

"I guess that means I did well."

"Leo, I think you have just been adopted into this family for life. It's going to be hard to get away."

"Dr. Carver, I wouldn't change it for the world."


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas-4

Leo/George:

George opens the door wider to let Leo in and notices how heavy the snow was falling. He was going to ask Sarah to make up the spare bedroom in case Leo got stuck here. Leo had the surprise inside of his jacket to protect it from getting too cold. It kept burying itself into him more and it's brown wet nose was tickling his arm. Leo shook off his jacket and immediately he was swarmed by the ladies. If only he thought of this sooner.

….

April/Leo/Brenna/Beth:

Leo opened his jacket and pulled the puppy out. All the ladies were fawning on who could be the first one to hold him. He had a red bow around him.

"OMG Brenna, that looks like the puppy that we saw in the store the other day. "

"I know. Look how adorable he is. He looks scared."

"May I hold him Leo please?" Brenna asked.

"Leo handed the puppy to Brenna and she cradled it to her chest. The puppy snuggled into her chest."

"Does this puppy have a name Leo?"

"His name is Bailey."

"Awe…I really like that name. He's absolutely adorable."

"I just thought it would cheer April up when she was having a bad day. It's hard to resist this adorable one."

April turns to Leo. "That's so sweet. I can't believe you got us a puppy."

"I saw you and Brenna at the dog store the other day and I saw your reaction to the puppy. You both had taken a liking to it."

"I'm not sure we are going to be able to keep it Leo. Mom isn't going to be so keen on an animal in the house."

"Actually your mom and I had a talk about this. She thought it was a great idea."

"Seriously, when did you talk to her? I'm surprised she kept this secret as long as she did. She normally spills it."

"Believe it or not, your mom wants your best interest at heart."

Brenna turns to April. "You have a great boyfriend. Don't let this one get away."

April turns red at Brenna's words. Leo was standing near them and she bet that if she looked up he would be grinning at her compliment.

"April, as much as I would love to soak up all the compliments and continue to see you turn beet red, I have to head out to spend the holidays with my family."

"I'll walk you out Leo."

"Thanks Leo for the puppy." Brenna said

"You are welcome."

"I'm going to walk Leo out to his car mom. I'll be right back."

"Okay. Your Uncle George said it's coming down. If Leo can't get out, the spare bedroom is made up for him."

"Thanks mom."

Leo waves goodbye to everyone and thanks Sarah for dinner and the surprise.

"That was pretty sneaky of you and my mom working together. I'm not sure I like it too much."

"Relax. She just thought you need a bit cheering up that's all. I guess you were mentioning my name a lot underneath all that medication you were on."

April groans. "I can't believe my mother. I'm so embarrassed."

"There was one good thing that came out of it though."

"What's that?"

"You got an incredible boyfriend and I got an amazing girlfriend."

"That is true. So this is goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Maybe? I might be pretty busy."

"Right. How selfish can I be? You'll want to spend time with your family."

"No, that's not it. It looks like I will spending the night in your house. The roads are closed. Guess we are having a sleepover."

"I have to warn you…we tend to watch a marathon of Christmas movies. It's a tradition."

"I can handle that. Do we get to eat popcorn as part of the tradition?"

"Of course! Throw in some candy canes and chocolate cookies and we are set. Ice cream too."

"It sounds like we will be missing out if we don't get in fast enough."

"This sounds like a plan. I'm going to call my folks and let them know I'll be staying the night. I don't want them to worry."

"I'll see you inside Leo."

Leo gives her a kiss on her lips and then makes sure his lady love got in the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Plm: I just wanted to let you know that dogs can be around cancer patients. They recommend that other people clean up after the dog's mess. It's important that they wash their hands after playing with them. This was the source I got the information from. Thanks for inquiring.

Christmas -5

Sarah/Leo:

"Leo, it looks like you will be gracing your presence here for the night. I have the spare bedroom made up for you."

"Thank you Mrs. Carver."

"I do have rules that I expect you to follow while underneath my roof though. No sneaking into my daughter's room. I will relay that to my daughter too."

"I wouldn't dream of it ma'am."

"I just wanted to make that clear for both of us so there is no miscommunication."

"Yes ma'am. I will respect your rules."

"Thank you. It'll be fun to have you around here. April looks really happy and I'm glad she found you Leo. I haven't seen her glowing in a long time."

"I will do whatever it takes to continue to make your daughter happy Mrs. Carver. April is really special to me."

"I can tell. She hasn't taken to anyone in a long time. The last person was her dad."

"Looks like I've got big shoes to fill ma'am, but I'm willing to do what it takes."

"Just be yourself Leo. That's the only thing she needs. Why don't you check your accommodations while I have a little chat with my daughter?"

"Yes ma'am."

….

Sarah/April:

"April, can we talk for a moment?"

"Where did Leo go?"

"I had him check out his room accommodations. I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. What's up?"

"I already spoke to Leo about this and I'm telling you the same thing. While he is underneath this roof, you will not be sneaking down to the guest room and he will not be sneaking up to your room."

"Mom…"

"April, I'm serious."

"I would never think of disrespecting you. Of course I'll follow all the rules."

"Thank you. I just had to make sure you understand the ramifications."

"I do mom. I hope you didn't scare him away."

"Don't be silly baby. He's crazy about you just as I know that you are about him."

"Mom…"

"April"

"This is so embarrassing."

"You are making this too easy baby. Brenna is right."

"Great. Now everyone is ganging up on me. I feel like crawling underneath the covers and hiding."

"Don't be such a drama queen tonight. Have fun & relax"

…

Leo/April:

"Hey, is it safe to come back?"

"Leo. That was embarrassing to say the least."

"It wasn't all that bad. Your mom just cares."

"I know she does.

"Relax April. We have the whole night to stay up, eat and watch movies. It'll be fun. We won't worry about sleeping."

"You're right Leo. Let's go and have some fun."

"That's the spirit. Now you're catching on."

"Funny. If I didn't like you already I'd kick you out."

"What? I'm the best part of this relationship. You're always so serious. I'm fun."

"Wait, I can be fun. Are you saying I'm boring?"

"No of course not. Do I look like a guy who wants to be in the dog house?"

"You didn't answer my question Leo."

"April Carver you are not boring. Maybe a little frustrating at times, but never boring."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"And you should. Let's go and see what your Uncle George, Brenna and Beth are up too."

"Nice save Leo."

Leo gives April a wink and then gives her a quick kiss on her lips

….

Beth/Brenna/Leo/April:

"So Romeo and Juliet got the talk from mom huh?"

"Yeah. It was embarrassing to say the least."

"You know the reasoning behind it."

"I know Brenna. No boys in my room or me go to the guestroom."

"That's not it. It's sex."

"Brenna…"

"What? She doesn't like the idea of you having sex in her house and with your boyfriend."

"Brenna, that's not funny. It's pretty disrespectful to myself and Leo."

"I'm just calling it like I see it."

"Brenna, apologize now."

"Leo I'm sorry that you had to hear that. It was nothing but the truth and if you took offense to it, than you know it's true."

"It doesn't bother me Brenna. I wouldn't ever disrespect your mom or April. My parents would have my head if I were to get someone pregnant before I ever got married."

"That's good to know. So when is the wedding Romeo?"

"Brenna, what in the world is wrong with you?"

"Relax April. I'm just having a little fun at your expense. It's nothing personal Leo. It's the first year that she's had someone special here and I just want to get to her."

"Who knows Brenna? Maybe one day I'll be your brother in law."

"Leo, you're not helping matters."

"April, don't take things so seriously. Brenna is just yanking your chain."

Beth intervenes with her own line. "April, I love you as a best friend but tonight you've been the easy target. I like it. It's fun to watch you be so un-April for a change."

"Beth…"

"April…it's only one night. Besides, you have this adorable puppy who's giving you those puppy eyes."

"I guess we have been ignoring him. I'm sorry Bailey."

April picks Bailey up and puts him in her lap. He yawns and then curls up to rest peacefully. Leo, Brenna and Beth all give one another a thumb up behind April's back. This was definitely going to be a night to remember.


End file.
